Half My Size
by Pawpels
Summary: My money's on Alix, but we're not betting on this fight with cash. Something far more important is at stake.
"You're half my size," he said bluntly, but seeing as the statement didn't seem to phase her in the least, he repeated it: "You're _half_ my _size_."

"So?" she asked, "Fighting is about using your opponent's weight against him, not about how big you are."

"Thanks for the lesson, Bruce Lee, but that's not how it works," Kim replied. He and Alix had been arguing about the matter all morning. It had started when he butted into Alix's conversation before the first bell (Alix was telling Rose about the new grandmaster at her dojo), and continued in harsh whispers through their first period class. Second period consisted of passing notes, and by third period the whispers had grown quite loud. By the time the bell rang for lunch, they were well and truly shouting at one another.

"Y-e-s," Alix enunciated, "It is."

"N-o, it isn't," Kim mocked.

"Listen, you…" she growled, grabbing him by the collar and standing on tiptoe in a vain attempt to look him in the eye.

"Children, please. No fighting in the courtyard," Ms. Bustier said, as she passed from classroom to office.

The two looked at one another and silently agreed to continue their conversation outside.

They met up once again in back of the schoolhouse, in a little wooded area where they were often found quarreling at all hours, and picked up their argument exactly where they had left off.

Alix continued, grabbing him by the collar once more, "I said I could beat you in a fight, and I meant it. If you want a demonstration just say the word."

"I'm not going to hit someone littler than me," Kim replied.

"You're scared," Alix said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Chick-chick-chicken~" she bawked, flapping her arms in imitation of his cowardice. "Bawk, bawk, bacawk!"

"Maybe if you keep that up I will," Kim threatened.

"Then DO it," Alix proclaimed, spreading her arms wide and away from her body, as if inviting him to try and land a hit on her unprotected midsection.

"Why should I?" Kim asked, defensively, "I don't gain anything by it."

"What, do you want to place bets on the outcome?" Alix asked. She knew him well. This was the ticket to a good fight.

"Yeah," Kim grinned, drawing out the word. "Yeah, exactly."

He thought for a long moment, fingers tapping his chin in concentration, before he spoke again, naming his price: "If I win, you give me a lap dance. In front of the whole class. At the next party or something. You don't even get to explain why, you just gotta do it."

"Fine," Alix snapped, not changing her expression in the least, "If that's the case, then _when_ I win you've got to declare your 'undying love' for me… in front of the entire class…."

"That's basically the same as mine," he began, but she cut him off.

"In class."

"Like, during school?"

"In front of the teacher and everything."

Kim pursed his lips. Doing embarrassing things was one thing, but getting in sent to the principal's office was something else entirely. Still, he wasn't one to negotiate terms.

"I'll take it," he declared, extending his hand for her to shake. She took it, likewise, and squared up.

"Rules are simple," she said, "first one pinned for three seconds loses. One round, no do-overs."

"You don't want to wait for a crowd?" he asked.

"What, do you want more people to see you lose?" she retorted.

"I just thought it'd be nicer for you when it comes to that lap dance. You know, maybe some people would be able to guess you lost a bet."

"Nah. You're going to have to propose to me later. That's enough embarrassment for you for one day."

With this, she struck out at him, swinging low, and socking him squarely in the stomach. He doubled over with an "Oof!" before gritting his teeth and then diving at her and knocking her on her back. She got two hits in on him before she was able to roll away and get some distance. He, likewise, stood up and took several steps backwards. Digging in his heals, he charged at her like a bull to a cape, but for this she was ready. As he swung at her, she redirected his arm around and down, taking out his knees and bending him backwards and to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"One, two, three," he heard her count, as if from a great distance away. When it was all over, she released his arm—previously pinned in a hold—and removed her knee from his chest. He groaned and sat up as his vision cleared.

"You're beat," Alix stated, extending her arm to help him up, "Fair and square."

"I want a rematch," Kim asserted, brushing her off.

"Too bad," said Alix, "You don't get one."

"Whatever…" he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and retreating towards the front of the school.

"And where are you going?" she called after him.

"Inside. I have a confession to write, remember?" he said begrudgingly.

She squinted after him, not quite pleased with her victory, but waited until the bell had rung before returning to class—her lunch entirely forgotten.

When she entered the classroom, she found Kim already sitting at his seat, silent and just as sullen as before.

He was so quiet, in fact, that even her other classmates had taken notice. It wasn't that they enjoyed listening to their bickering, but in the eerie silence that accompanied its absence, everyone felt greatly uncomfortable. The pressure was so intense that halfway through the period Myléne meekly asked the teacher if she could go to the restroom, despite the fact that she didn't need to go.

Ms. Bustier agreed, and she was nearly out the door when Kim shot from his seat. He practically sprang from it, and landed in the center isle, in line with Alix's desk.

"Alix," he began, blushing a brighter shade of red than she'd ever seen anyone manage, "I… I love you."

Although she'd issued the challenge, by the time it'd finally come to fulfillment, Alix had nearly forgotten it. She was shocked for little more than a split second, before the laughter of her fellow classmates reminded her that this was, in fact, the outcome of a bet, and nothing more. Yet, despite the peanut gallery, Kim continued.

"I know we fight all the time. I know I say a lot of really dumb stuff to you…" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "and I pick on you, and challenge you to dumb challenges, and make dumb bets…" he paused, while she rolled her eyes to the truth of his statements, "But I'm serious right now."

Her eyes widened and her brows furrowed in genuine confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I'm serious, Alix. I thought a lot about this. Well," he chuckled, "I thought for at least five minutes… but that's a lot for me. I really do love you. I know I don't show it right, but I do." He looked up at her, puppy-dog sincerity in his eyes, "Will you… maybe… you know… Would you maybe like to… go out with me?" he finally stammered.

By this point the entire class was silent. Even the teacher was too surprised to stop the ordeal. Alix looked around the room in utter befuddlement. She glanced from one classmate to the next, asking— _begging_ —someone to tell her what to do. When, at last her gaze landed on Marinette, so well known for her constant failures in love, and she was gifted a quick smile and double thumbs up of encouragement, Alix replied.

"Maybe," she said.

There was still more silence. No one seemed to know what to make of an answer like that.

"We'll try it out," she amended, "See if it works."

A great cheer went up across the room, starting with Rose at the back, and spreading its way forward until even the teacher was forced to give a small clap of joyous appreciation and acknowledgment.

The interruption having ended, though, Ms. Bustier urged everyone to return to their seats and resumed her lesson at the board. With Meylén now off in the restroom, Alix took the opportunity to scoot over to Kim and whisper up to him.

"Don't think this means I like you, dummy," she hissed.

"Sure," he smirked, "That's why you said 'yes,' isn't it?"

"I didn't say 'yes,'" she spat back, "I said maybe."

"That's good enough for me," Kim yawned, leaning back in his seat, "We'll try it out. See if it works."

Alix scooted back to her side of the bench, and brought her hand to her cheek to cover a flicker of a smile. She wasn't sure if this relationship was meant to be, or if it would end in flames, but when all was said and done, she knew there was no one else on earth who could rile her up so much, and still remain so important to her at the end of the day.


End file.
